It is known in the art relating to single use cameras to provide a simple shutter actuating film advance and metering mechanism. The mechanism utilizes a metering lever and an actuating lever which interact with cams on a film driven sprocket wheel to provide frame-to-frame film advance after tripping of the shutter, and resetting of the shutter actuating lever upon film advance to the next frame. A spring mounted in the camera case engages teeth on the film advance wheel to prevent reverse rotation. No provision is made for rewinding of the film with this mechanism as it is not required for single use cameras.